


Possessed by the Vampire

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Abused at 13, Abusive Parents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Demonic Possession, F/M, French Kissing, Ghost Prue Halliwell, Gwen Stacy Twerking, Gwen Stacy had an abusive ex-boyfriend, Gwen Stacy on Top, Gwen is a Domestic Violence Survivor, Gwen on Top, Gwen was a Victim of Domestic Violence, Interracial Relationship, Miles Gets Possessed, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Possessed Miles Morales, Spider Gwen Twerking, Vampire Bites, Vampire Miles Morales, Vampire Possession, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When Miles and the others saved the mysterious girl named Jenna Fern from the abusive mother, they take her to the hotel where she will be safe until the next day Miles's parents adopted her into the family. Miles and Gwen's relationship began to blossom that night, they become sensual with one another. The mysterious vampire watches them making out, he makes Miles his target.When Miles went to the bathroom to wash his face, he sees a vampire behind him, and becomes possessed by him because the way Miles made out with Gwen and his sensual behavior. The next morning, Miles feel like he's ill. His group were worried about him, but Jenna finds Miles transforming by the vampire whom he got possessed. Jenna confesses that Miles turned into a vampire, causing the group to become suspicious and believed her confession.The Charmed Ones came to join the Miles's group to stop Miles from biting people. Will they return Miles to back to normal before it is too late for Miles?
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 6 Months Ago: Party Goes Darkly Wrong

In the past 6 months, a group of college party-goers went to the forest for a bonfire party. They placed the large woods on the campfire spot, adding oil and newspapers, and then light up the fire. They are cheering, dancing around, and drinking their energy drinks. One of them is quiet and doesn't do the same like his friends, they wanted him to dance along, but he told them that he is OK.

While partying at the forest, they heard the wolf howling and the footsteps from the trees. "Guys, did you hear something?" said one of the college students. "Someone's out there." said the other. The students looked around the forest to see what was that sound, the vampire grabs the fifth student from behind and bites him on the neck. The students screamed in horror and began to run and split up to hide, the other 5 vampires chased them.

The other two are hiding behind two trees, 4 of them are hiding in the cave, one student is at the cabin, and the last two are hiding under the dock. The first student looks outside while hiding in the cabin, the female vampire pops out of nowhere, scaring the student. She breaks into the cabin and then kills her by draining her blood while biting. The two students who are a couple, kissed for the final time before they grabbed the sticks and began to attack the vampires. They killed the vampires before they get killed by them at the same time.

The other surviving students got out of their hiding place and out of the lake, they heard 4 of their friends screaming. They run to save them, but they find their bodies and it was too late. The 3 remaining vampires prepared to fight the students, but they see a cross necklace that is worn by the female student. The students finished them off by pushing them into the fire, they began to watch them burn.

The surviving students began to mourn over the loss of their partying friends, they walked out of the forest to go to the police station and head home.


	2. Rescuing Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the crystal store, Miles and Gwen witness the young girl who is being abused by her mother. Gwen gives a sucker punch, that shocks everyone in the store.

In the present, it is nighttime… Miles and Gwen are at the crystal store, talking to each other. A young 13-year old Black Native American girl named Jenna Fern is having an argument with her mother Jessie Fern, who is planning to force her to marry an abusive man.

“Mom, I will not marry a man. It’s just wrong! You are the worst mother ever!” shouted Jenna, angrily before she storms off. “DON’T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU DO AS I SAY!” Shouted Jessie as she grabs Jenna in the arm in anger. “What the?” asked Gwen, stunned. “I know she didn’t put her hands on the child like that.” Said Miles.

“Miss, you gotta stop.” said Gwen, trying to stop Jessie. “Out of the way, that’s none of your business. You little ho.” said Jessie as she pushed Gwen and everyone watches the scene. “I know you didn’t just call me that.” said Gwen, shocked. “Let her go!” shouted Miles. “Never, she’s my daughter.” said Jessie. “Hey, monster!” shouted Gwen. “What?!” shouted Jessie.

Gwen gives Jessie a sucker punch, knocking her out. Everyone is shocked by what Gwen just did to Jessie, including a mother who covers her daughter’s eyes. “Dang!” said one of the male customers. “She got knocked the heck out, y’all!” said the crystal store cashier.

“You bitch.” said Gwen, calling Jessie a profane name. “Dang, you punched her hard.” said Miles. “Yeah, I know. Let’s get out of here. And for you, abusive mother, don’t ever call me a ho. I am not a prostitute.” said Gwen before leaving with Miles and Jenna.

“That’s what you get, bad mom. If you mess with your own flesh and blood, someone will knock your butt out with a sucker punch, and you’re going down.” said one of the teenage customers.


	3. Staying at the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider Gang are at the hotel to find a room for Jenna and themselves, where she will be safe from her mother.

At the hotel... Miles and Gwen takes Jenna to the hotel, after they saved her from her evil mother. They find their group members waiting for them, they see Jenna walking along with Miles and Gwen. "Hey guys." said Miles as he, Gwen, and Jenna reunite with the Spider group. "Hey, Miles and Gwen." said Peter B. Parker. "Who's this beautiful young lady?" Said Peter Benjamin Parker. "I'm Jenna, Jenna Fern." said Jenna with a current British accent. "We saved her from her abusive mother who forced her to marry a man and kept hurting her." said Gwen. "Child abuse." answered Peni. "Yep." said Miles. "We'll find a room that her mother will never find her there." said Peter B.

After they checked in for the hotel room, they went into the room. Jenna looks around, realizing that she never been to the hotel before. "Wow, this is so... Unique and beautiful." said Jenna. "It's your first time going to the hotel?" said Miles. "Yeah, I always want to be away from my crazy mother and lived in a hotel. The bed's so soft, the lamps, pillows, everything. I feel free in this room." said Jenna as she lays on the hotel bed. "I bet, you are." said Peter Benjamin Parker.

Jenna's phone began to ring, it is her mother Jessie calling. "Let me guess, it's your mother." said Peter Porker. "Yeah." said Jenna as she stares at her phone with an angry look. Jenna rejects the call, she looks at the messages that were sent by her mother. "Oh my god." said Jenna. "What's wrong?" said Miles. "She's asking me where I'm at, what a psychopath she is." said Jenna. "Don't answer anything to her, she'll flip out on you again." said Miles. "I know. Anyways, I'm deleting and cutting all contacts from her. Because, I always wanted to do that." said Jenna as she cut all contacts from her mother on the phone. "I'm wondering if you could be a new family member in my family." said Miles. "Me as your new adopted sister?" said Jenna. "Of course, I would love to be your brother who can protect you. My father's a police officer, he can take care of anything (including abused victims). And my mom's a nurse, she can help you recover from anything toxic." said Miles. "Thanks." said Jenna.

"How about we can listen to music that can keep your head up?" said Peni. "Yeah." said Jenna. "Gotta close the curtains, so your mother won't see you in the hotel." said Gwen as she goes to close the curtains. Peni and Jenna began to jump on the bed to play around.

Miles turned on his phone and plays music, the song called "Temperature" by Sean Paul starts to play. "I know, I heard this from outside of the radio station before." said Jenna. "I never have heard it, but the beat got me shaking my butt." said Gwen. "Not bad." said Peter B. "I got your camera rolling on your phone, Jenna." said Miles as he records a video on Jenna's phone. "OK, Miles." said Jenna.

Gwen lip synced at Jenna's camera on the phone:

The gal dem Schillaci, Sean da Paul  
So me give it to, so me give to, so me give it to, to all girls  
Five million and forty naughty shorty,  
Baby girl, all my girls, all my girls Sean da Paul sey

And then she gets on top of the bed and then twerks to the song, which shocks the group. Peni screamed as she points at Gwen twerking on the bed "Ooooh!" "Whoa, what is that, Gwen? What kind of twerking is that, what, what?" said Miles, shocked and blushed while laughing. "Did she just?" said Peter Porker. "She twerking." said Miles. Gwen stopped twerking on the bed, lays down on her stomach and then laughed as she turned her head to Jenna's camera. "Gwen, you did not just shake your butt like that." said Peni. "Oh no, she didn't." said Peter Benjamin Parker. "Oh yes, I did." said Gwen.

"I knew it." said Peter B. Parker. "Girl, you got us shocked like dang." said Miles as he stopped recording and slaps Gwen's butt while laughing. "Stop, Miles." said Gwen, laughing.


	4. Prey Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Miles and Gwen have their first kiss, the vampire preys on Miles to possess him due to him being sensual.

That Midnight, Miles and Gwen are the only ones staying up late while the others are sleeping. They're keeping an eye on Peni and Jenna sleeping on a different bed next to the other bed they're in while Peter B. Parker, Peter Benjamin, and Peter Porker are sleeping in the different hotel room.

"The full moon is rising again out there." said Gwen. "It's so beautiful, I can feel the moonlight shining on us." said Miles. “I can hear the love music next door.” said Gwen. “Me, too. Those people should keep their music down while everyone’s asleep.” said Miles. “When I was 13, I had a boyfriend named Chauncey Douglas. He was a handsome DJ, he was 16 years old when we met at my friend Chandra's nephew's birthday party. He looked at me in the eye when I was dancing, I was wearing a pink dress. He's Arabian-American. He gave me a pretty pink rose that matches my dress and I told him thank you. We dated for five months, until things go into darkness. When I was talking to my friends Chandra and Debra, he pulls me away from them. Me and him started arguing until he punches me to the ground, I didn't see what was coming. I cried, he even pulled my hair, and then throws me against the wall like I never seen him hurting me like that before." said Gwen.

"Oh my god, were you OK?" Said Miles. "Sometimes I wasn't, he kept beating me. I haven't even done anything wrong, he just wants me to be away from my loved ones. He told me if I tell someone, he's gonna kill me. When I yell at him, he beats and threatens to strangle me in the neck. He also cheated on me with another girl Rockie, who is Debra's ex best friend. I just want to get out of his misery, but he resists. It's like I'm trapped in his life, my father was in fear of what my life is gonna be when I dated Chauncey. I really don't want to die, but I just wished that I want to. I tried to cut my wrist, but I stopped. Something told me that I need to talk to someone about what happened, I talked to his brother Maxwell. His brother told me to continue until I showed him the bruises that Chauncey gave me. He was shocked, he told me to run and never look back because he's gonna tell Chauncey off for his abusive behavior. As I left, Max angrily confronts him. I look for a safe place to be away from Chauncey, but he caught me. He told me off for exposing his abusive behavior to his brother, I was extremely scared. He attempts to undress me, trying to rape me, but his friends and my friends came to rescue me. They now know his true colors, they pulled him away from me. I fight back, some of my loved ones began to beat him up. Chandra told me to run and don't look back at him, and I did run off. I ran away like Tina Turner leaving Ike Turner behind when she fought back and escape from his abusive hands." said Gwen. "That's good that you'd ran away, because it is the best thing when women are escaping from domestic violence. Domestic violence is never the answer, even trying to kill yourself is not the answer either." Said Miles. 

"Yeah, I told my parents what happened and they believed my story. After Chauncey got beat up, karma bites him in the butt. He lost his career as a DJ, his friends and everyone else hate him. He got arrested for domestic violence. Rockie apologized to me for cheating with him, she also told me she was beaten and raped by him and asked God for forgiveness, and I forgave her. Chauncey realized that the things he did to me was horrible and then he wants to win me back. I refused, I successfully moved on from him, I told him off back, and I really don't want to see his ugly face again. I thought he was handsome on the inside, but I was wrong. He is horrible on the inside. I told him "Be abused in prison." Abusive people like him never change their ways." said Gwen. "It's true that they never change, they should be sent to Hell for abusing innocent people. Never trust them." said Miles.

Gwen giggled, she touches Miles's leg. "Whoa, I can feel that you're trembling." said Gwen. "Oh, it's just that... I." Said Miles. Gwen smooched Miles on the lips, he kissed back. Miles laid down on his back, Gwen is on top. They began to make out, Gwen nibbles Miles's ear while Miles's hands exploring Gwen's back and butt. The vampire is floating outside, watching them making out. In the vampire's sight, he sees Miles and Gwen's auras glowing with sensuality and passion. Miles's aura glow brighter than Gwen's.

"Gwen, Gwen, we can't do this while Jenna and Peni are around. They might see us making love." said Miles. "Oh snap, you're right." said Gwen as she gets off of Miles and lays next to him. "That was pretty beautiful, I gotta go wash my face before bedtime. I'll be right back." said Miles as he gets up from the bed. "OK." Said Gwen.

Miles goes to the restroom, he turned on the sink. He washes his face, the vampire appears behind him. As he looks up and looked at the vampire, he looks back. He gasped with fear, the vampire grabs him by the neck. He then pushes him into the shower, knocking Miles out. The vampire began to possess Miles in his body, while he is knocked out.


	5. Adopting Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jenna gets adopted by Miles and his parents, Jenna gets her first time seeing Miles turning into a vampire.

The Next Morning... Miles wake up, he feels himself ill and thirsty. "What a nightmare I had last night, all I see is a vampire and then he... went inside me... Is this real or not, because I feel like I'm thirsty and sick." said Miles, exhausted. Miles look at his reflection in the mirror, his teeth turned into fangs, and his eyes glow red. Miles is shocked to see what changed him, he realized that it wasn't a nightmare.

“Miles, are you alright in there?” said Peter B. Parker. Miles’s fangs turned back to normal, his eyes stopped glowing red and turned back into brown eyes. Miles opened the door and finds his group worried and waiting for him. “Are you OK, you don’t look so good.” said Gwen. “I’m OK, I’m just dehydrated and sick a little.” said Miles.

“Are you sure?” asked Peter B. “Yes, I’m sure.” said Miles.

After they checked out, Miles, Gwen, and Jenna went to the police station to meet Miles’s dad there.

“Hey, Miles.” Said Jefferson. “Hey.” said Miles. “Are you feeling alright? You look a little dry.” said Jefferson. “Yes, sir. I’m alright, it’s just a little dehydration. Guys, this is my dad and Dad, this is Jenna and Gwen. I was wondering if Jenna will like to stay in our household, because she has been abused by her own mother.” said Miles. “Hello, sir. I was being beaten and forced to do things by my mother, she also let one of her lovers touched me and didn’t believe me about. And I have nowhere to be in, I just hope that I need a new family to be raised properly. And to fill out the report of the child abuse and filing the restraining order against my mom.” said Jenna. “Don’t worry, I got you. You can move in with me, my wife, and my son Miles. Because, we’re your new family. We’ll make sure that your mom will never find you again, I got the restraining order for you to fill out in no time.” said Jefferson. “Thank you, sir.” said Jenna, relief.

Jefferson and the other police officer takes Jenna to the office room, in order for her to fill out the restraining order against her mother and press charges against her. “You dad’s a nice police officer.” said Gwen. “I know.” said Miles.

This Evening before Dark at Miles’s home after Jenna signs the restraining order, Jenna moves in with Miles and his parents as a new adopted family member. Gwen visits Miles and Jenna while the parents are at work.

Jenna is listening to her favorite song “Smile” by Lily Allen, Miles looks at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. Miles breathed heavily, his teeth changed into vampire fangs again, and his eyes glow red. Jenna walks by and sees Miles turning, she becomes frightened.

She has never a vampire before until this happen, she recorded a video on Miles turning into a vampire due to being possessed by the mysterious vampire. “Oh my god, this can’t be real.” said Jenna, scared and talking to herself. Miles turned his head to see Jenna, Jenna screamed and runs away with fear. Gwen heard her screaming, she said “What’s going on up there?”

“Gwen, it’s Miles! HE’S A VAMPIRE, HE’S CHANGING!” Shouted Jenna. “Jenna, calm down. What’s happened?” said Gwen. “Miles, he’s… a vampire.” said Jenna. “What?” said Gwen. “Look.” said Jenna as she points at Miles. “What’s going on, why are you screaming and running off for?” said Miles. “You got fangs, you got red eyes. You just turned into a vampire.” said Jenna. “Vampire?” said Miles. “I know what I saw, Gwen. I’m telling the truth.” said Jenna. “Jenna, there’s nothing to be worry about. I’m fine, it’s OK. I gotta go brush my teeth.” said Miles before he goes back upstairs.

“Jenna, are you telling a joke?” said Gwen. “No, I’m not. I recorded the video, I have proof.” said Jenna as she pulls out her phone and showed the video to Gwen. “He got to be wearing some fake vampire fangs, it’s gotta be-. What? Oh my god.” said Gwen, reacting to the video. “See, I told you. I’m not blind and I’m not telling a joke, it’s real.” said Jenna. “Jenna, you’re right. We gotta make sure he doesn’t go out and bite people.” said Gwen.


	6. Biting the Innocents in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles sneaks out at night and began to hunt innocents for the thirst for blood, The Charmed Ones came to help.

Miles jumps out of the window, leaving his home. He hunts for innocent victims to drink blood and/or turn any other person into a vampire. At downtown, a 16 year old bartender is walking home after work. He looked back and finds Miles walking behind him, The bartender assistant began to walk fast. Miles still follows him, causing the bartender to be scared of him.

The bartender began to run, Miles started to chase him. "Why are you following me, man? You're scaring me. Stop stalking me." said the teenage bartender. The bartender runs fast and goes into the alley, trying to outrun Miles. But fails, Miles caught him and tackles him. Miles bites him in the neck, drinking his blood. "Hey, you there!" Said the bodyguard, pointing a taser at Miles. Miles growls at the bodyguard, terrifying him. "Stand back, I mean it. Don't come any closer, I got a taser to shock your vampire ass." said the bodyguard.

Miles attacked the bodyguard and drained his blood as well.

Back to Gwen and Jenna, Jenna confesses the Spider gang about what she saw in Miles. "He's a vampire and I know what I've saw. I showed Gwen the video and she believed me." said Jenna. "Miles is really a vampire, we are not telling a joke or a lie. We've got warn everyone before it's too late, what are we gonna do?" said Gwen. "We've got to talk to someone who can do magic and stop Miles for good, we all want him to be normal again." Said Peter B. Parker.

Miles hunts down the female teen and bites her in the neck.

"We gotta do something that will undo some kind of vampire curse, who's gonna help us?" said Gwen. "We will." said Phoebe as she and her sisters came by. "Wow." said Peter Benjamin Parker. "Who are you?" said Peter B. "I'm Phoebe, this is Piper and Paige. We're the Charmed Ones, we are here to help." said Phoebe. "Are y'all witches?" asked Jenna. "Yes, we are." said Phoebe. "We heard that your loved one Miles has been possessed by the vampire, Phoebe had a vision of him being possessed." said Paige. "He's possessed by the vampire?" said Gwen. "Yes, it is true. When he is possessed by the vampire, he started to have a thirst for blood when he's dehydrated. We will help you save your friend from being controlled by the vampire." said Piper. "Thank you so much, miss." said Peter B. "Vampires don't like garlic and crosses, we got the potions that will dissolve and vanquish them." said Phoebe. "That sounds a good plan B." Said Gwen.


	7. Jenna Finally Tells Her Mother Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna wants to tell her mother off, Gwen helps her vent her feelings and confront Jessie.

Jenna is thinking about confronting her mother for the final time. "Hey, Jenna. What's wrong?" said Gwen. "I'm worried about my future, what if my mother find me again soon?" said Jenna. "Don't you worry about a thing, you're safe from her. What are you thinking about?" said Gwen. "I'm thinking about confronting her for the last time, I really want to confront her on the phone. And I want to tell her that I have a new family." said Jenna. "Are you sure?" said Gwen. "Yes, I am sure." said Jenna. "What's your mom's phone number?" asked Gwen as she pulled out a telephone off the hook. "910-345-0002." Said Jenna, saying her mother's phone number. "Got it." said Gwen as she pressed the right numbers on the telephone and then dial the number.

As the telephone dials, Jessie answers and yelled in anger "Jenna, where is your little butt at?!". Gwen is disgusted of Jenna's mother angry voice, she gives the telephone to Jenna. "Hello, mom. I'm really tired of you abusing me like this. You forced me enough, beating me all the time when I do nothing wrong, everything. I'm just done, I really thought you were a good mom at the beginning, but you are nothing but a delusional psychopath. You said I'm nothing without you, I'm nothing with you around. I'm glad that I got away from you, because I have had enough of you. I have a new, kind family and new friends. You need a lot of help, because you got problems. You don't believe me about myself being molested by your first lover, you are a sick, weakening tramp. I already got a restraining order filled out, that means that I won't see you again. If you don't change, the other innocent people are gonna get hurt by you or whether you get hurt when death karma comes. God sees what you did to me, he will punish for your sins. I have a strong heart now, it's time for me to move on without you because you are extremely evil. I ain't giving you another chance to repair, because I had enough of the child abuse and neglect. I have a new life with the new family, they don't hurt me. Friends, don't hurt me. I need friends, because they are important along with families. They support me, because I'm your victim. You beat me enough to break my bones, but I'm still living and I'm still standing. I will never forgive you for what you did to me." said Jenna, finally telling her mother Jessie off on the phone.

"Jenna, you can't leave me. You're my baby, you need to live with my. I have no idea about you talking about God, he does nothing for me. I don't know why you say God, I'm your God. You're nothing WITHOUT ME!" Said Jessie on the phone. "Mom, do not mock God like that. If you don't repent or don't change your ways, you're going to Hell." said Jenna. "I don't care, I need you. I don't need him, never listen to him. I need you in my life, now!" said Jessie. "You're only hurting yourself when you hurt me, you have a broken heart when my daddy left you and me. What's love got to do with it, I'm gaining courage. Goodbye, mother. I never knew you." said Jenna on the phone before giving it to Gwen. "Jenna, wait! I need you now! I don't care what you said, I need you." said Jessie, talking on the phone. "Listen here, lady. You've called me a hoe, remember. That's the truth, I called you a bitch while you are knocked out after I punched you. You will never see your daughter again, don't even contact her, don't even hurt her again. She's living her life right now, don't even ruin her beautiful life again because you have a pure, evil heart in you. You are being controlled by the Devil, I was the victim of domestic violence. Do yo understand that? She's right, you are hurting yourself when you hurt her in the past. You are a psychotic monster, you should be shamed of yourself and your own actions toward Jenna. She signed the restraining orders, I really hope that Karma will come after you. You will have no friends, no home, and no innocent kids when you hurt them. That's what's gonna happen in your future. Have a nice life, you sorry ass demon." said Gwen, also telling Jessie off on the phone before hanging up.

Gwen hangs up the phone, Jessie punches the wall in anger when she is being told off. "You're really brave at this." said Gwen. "Yeah, it's my time to move on from her. I had a choice to move on with the new family and friends, because I'm done with her." said Jenna. "If she comes for you again, you let me, Miles and the others know. I'll knock her out again. When Miles is back to normal, you tell him." said Gwen. "I know... You're like a sister to me." said Jenna. "I'll always be a sister figure to you." said Gwen. "Hey guys, the Charmed Ones are making the potions that will defeat the vampires. Would you like to help them make them?" said Peni. "Sure, we're coming." said Gwen as she and Jenna gets up from Jenna's new bed and follows Peni. "Yeah." said Jenna.


	8. An Act of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen confronts the possessed Miles, she wants the real Miles back. But when Miles attacked her, Leo and The ghost of Prue appeared by to save Gwen.

While The Charmed Ones and the Spider Gang making potions, Gwen looks outside of the window, and sees Miles growling at the woman and her dog. The dog barks at Miles, Miles hissed at the dogs. "Stay away, I got pepper spray if you get any closer. I'll spray in your eyes." said the woman, scared.

Gwen takes the cross and the garlic potion before going outside to stop Miles. "Gwen, where are you going? You're gonna get yourself killed or turned into a vampire." said Peter Porker. "I have to stop him." said Gwen. "Gwen, don't!" said Phoebe, but to no avail. Gwen runs outside to save the woman and the dog and to confront the vampiric, possessed Miles. "Miles, stop!" said Gwen. Miles growled at Gwen, Gwen pulled out a cross and showed it to him. Miles turned away, Gwen shouted "Miss, run!". The woman and her dog run for their lives.

"Who ever possessed you need to come out and leave your body for good, you got to fight your humanity against the possession. You have the power, don't let it control you. Please, Miles. Don't let that vampire control your mind, I don't want to kill you." said Gwen, raising the cross towards Miles.

"Gwen!" shouted Peter B as he and the others leave the home. Miles runs off. "Where did he go?" shouted Peni. "I have to follow him, you have to follow me. He needs to get the vampire out of him, I have to save him." said Gwen. "Gwen, no. You can't do this alone, he'll turn you. You're gonna sacrifice yourself, don't do this." said Peter Benjamin Parker. "I have to get him." said Gwen before running off to follow Miles. "Gwen, no. It's dangerous and too risky." said Piper.

During Midnight... Gwen went to the alley and goes inside the abandoned building to find Miles. "Miles, are you in there? I'm not scared, I can stop the vampire in you. You don't have to bite other people, making them become one of them or killing them by draining their blood. "Found you." said Miles, being possessed and controlled by the vampire. "Miles, you have to stop this. It's me, Gwen. I know you got possessed by the vampire, but we have to get rid of this curse in you for good." said Gwen.

Miles pushes Gwen to the ground, opened her legs, and began to strangle her while being straddled by her. "Miles, stop it. What are you doing, we can save you! Please let me go!" said Gwen. "You're all mine, now I'm gonna bite you and be my vampire lover." said Miles before he is about to bite Gwen. "Stop it! Let go of me! No!" shouted Gwen as she struggles to push Miles out of the way.

Leo Wyatt teleported just in time and pulls Miles out of Gwen. Gwen stands up and stands back. The ghost of Prue Halliwell protects Gwen from possessed Miles. "Gwen, you have to go back. Go." said Prue's ghost before vanishes. Miles jumped out of the building, Leo leaves to take Gwen back to others.

"Who are you?" asked Gwen. "I'm Leo, the whitelighter. I teleported to rescue you, Piper informed me that you're doing this alone. Are you hurt?" said Leo. "No, no bites. Who's the lady who protected me?" said Gwen. "The ghost of Prue Halliwell." said Leo. "Prue?" said Gwen. "The late eldest sister of the Charmed Ones." said Leo. "Wait, she died before?" said Gwen. "Yes, Shax attacked her, Piper, and the doctor. I saved my wife Piper, but Prue didn't make it. Her ghost appeared to save your life, she wants you safe with us. The Charmed Ones, the Spider People, and yourself. Let's go back." said Leo. "OK." Said Gwen.

Leo and Gwen leaves to head back to Miles's home.


	9. Miles Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the next day, Miles remembers what happened the other night when he got possessed.

The Next Morning... Leo and Gwen made it back to the group. "Oh, Gwen, you're OK." Said Peter B. Parker. "Did you get hurt?" asked Peni. "No, I didn't get bitten. A possessed Miles attacked me and he tried to bite and rape me, but Leo and Prue's ghost saved my life. I'm still concerned about Miles." said Gwen. "Don't worry, we'll get him." said Paige as she comforts Gwen. "I know." said Gwen. "Prue's here with us." whispered Piper as she realized that Prue's ghost is joining her and the others.

Miles came home and finds his group and the Charmed Ones, they looked at him with worried looks on their faces. "Miles, are you alright? You look like you're... normal." said Jenna. "Of course, I'm alright. What's going on, why are you worried?" said Miles. "We're worried about you, Miles. You're being possessed by the vampire, do you remember the other night at the hotel?" said Phoebe. "All I saw last night, it was a vampire. He grabbed my neck, pushed into the shower, I was knocked out, and then he went into my body. I need help." said Miles. "Don't worry, we'll get him out." said Gwen. "Who are these people?" said Miles. "They're the Charmed Ones, they're here to help." said Peter B. Parker.

"Witches?" asked Miles. "Yes, they're witches. They can break the possession." said Gwen. "(deep voice) Well, Charmed Ones. I possessed your little friend because his aura is brighter than the blonde gal's aura when they kissed passionately, he's mine for me to control him because of his sensuality." said the vampire in Miles's body, possessing him. "Hear us, sir Victor Skipper. We will send you to the underworld, leave Miles Morales's body now. Let Miles survive, bring him back to his body." said Paige. "Never!" said the vampire in Miles's body. "Restrain him!" shouted Gwen. Leo and Peter Benjamin Parker restrains the possessed Miles, Peni sedates him.

After that, Miles wakes up and finds his hands and legs tied up. "(deep voice) Let me out, I'll bite every one of you people." Said the vampire in Miles's body. "It was me who kissed Miles, we didn't see the vampire watching us. It's all my fault." said Gwen. "Gwen, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, don't think that." said Paige. "Yeah, you can't blame yourself like that. We all know that we didn't see him watching us at the hotel." said Peni. "Who's gonna watch Miles before we go talk to the psychic who can know what's gonna happen to Miles." said Peter B. "I will." said Gwen. "Are you sure?" said Phoebe. "Yeah." said Gwen. "Prue will be here with you to protect, if things happen. OK?" said Piper. "OK." Said Gwen.

The Spider Gang and the Charmed Ones leave the home along with Jenna coming with them, while Gwen keeps an eye on the possessed Miles.


	10. Victims Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the victims got bitten by the possessed Miles, they've became vampires.

The police finds 14 bitten victims in the downtown and take them to the hospital nor the forensic place, the people in the town are confused and worried about the victims and themselves. Some of them have stay inside their homes for safety in order to protect themselves and their loved ones and children, some of them began to grab their weapons.

The people believe it was a rabid dog bites people, but some of them believe it was a vampire (Miles). At the hospital, a comatose teenage bartender began to breath and sniff. He sits up on the examination table, he opened his eyes, and his eyes turned red due to a vampire bite from the possessed Miles. He jumps off the examination table, he runs out of the examination room, and bites one of the surgeons. Everyone in the hospital sees the attack and runs out of fear, the cops surrender the bartender. The young bartender growled at the police.

The bodyguard who also turned into a vampire bites one of the nurses, turning her into a vampire. The victims are also turning after they got bitten. "Where's our master?" asked the vampire nurse. "Your master? We don't know who the master is. Stay back!" said one of the cops, pointing a gun at the vampire nurse, the bodyguard, and the other vampire victims.  
The cop shoots, but missed. The victims began to attack three of the cops, leaving the other cops to run for their lives.


	11. A Psychic's Past: The Wrath of Victor Skipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Charmed Ones and the Spider Gang went to the crystal store to look for the psychic, the psychic knows about the past of Victor Skipper.

At the crystal store, The Charmed Ones, Jenna, and the Spider Gang are looking for a psychic named Lenora Saturn. "Hello, may I help you with something?" said the 15-year old girl named Natasha "Nessie" Evans. "We're looking for Lenora Saturn, is she working around this crystal store?" said Phoebe. "My mom? Oh yes, she's in the fortune teller room." said Nessie. "Thank you, young lady." said Peter B. Parker. "The name's Natasha Evans, call me Nessie." said Natasha. "Please to meet you, Nessie." said Spider Noir as he kisses her on the hand before following The Spider Gang and the Charmed Ones to the fortune teller room. "You too." said Nessie as she looks away, blushed.

Back to Miles's home, Gwen guards the possessed Miles, so that he will never go out. "Gwen, help me." said the possessed Miles. "Miles, I don't want to release you and let you bite the innocent people. It ain't gonna happen, please calm down. We can help you." said Gwen. "Something got me, I wanna get out of his grasp." said Miles. "They're gonna talk to the psychic, they'll be back." said Gwen.

Back to the Spider Gang and the Charmed Ones, they went to the fortune teller room. They find Lenora levitating while meditating. "Excuse me, miss Lenora?" said Peter B. Parker. "Oh, hello there." said Lenora as she stops meditating and snaps herself out of it. "Hi, there. We need to talk to you about something." said Phoebe. "What are you gonna talk about? Is there anything I could help?" said Lenora. "Yes, we have a loved one named Miles Morales who is possessed by the vampire." said Peni. "By a vampire named Victor Skipper." said Peter Benjamin Parker. "Victor Skipper, the Grand Vampire. In the past centuries, Victor always seeks attention. He wants to be a prince like King Orlando's son, Gunther. Gunther is a prince of all kind, he is the most handsome prince that every woman adored his attractive appearance. Victor was jealous of him, he was being ridiculed by the people in town. He was being rejected by other women, because they said that he was hideous and acting so weird and acts like a psychopath. He was an outcast, nobody helped him. When he discovered a female vampire, she bites him, and then he joined the vampire clan." said Lenora.

"So, he's still alive?" said Piper."Most definitely, he's possessed Miles as his victim as a result of passionate behavior. I have holy rose water and the magical cross that will get Victor out of Miles, no matter who's the chosen one will use them." said Lenora. "I will, let me use them." said Jenna. "You're gonna be the chosen one?" said Spider Noir. "I have a choice to be one to stop this possession." said Jenna. "Well, you're our hero. My daughter will be by your side." said Lenora. "Us, too." said Phoebe.

At Miles's home... 

"(deep voice) Gwen, look at me." said Miles. "what is it, I can't let you out. We have to help you, please." said Gwen. One of the vampire victims scares Gwen by popping up outside of the window, the other victims came along. "Oh god, the victims. They's turned into..." said Gwen before she passes out in fear.

As she passed out, the vampire victims untied the possessed Miles and they fly away, leaving Gwen fainted.


	12. Warning Miles's Parents

Piper goes to the police to warn Jefferson about his son, while her sisters and the Spider Gang goes back to Miles's home to check. "Miles's dad?" said Piper. "Yes, what's going on? How did you know my son's name?" said Jefferson. "Your son's in danger." said Piper. "Danger, what kind of danger?" said Jefferson. "He's being possessed by a vampire." said Piper. "I swear it's gotta be a joke, you must be joking." said Jefferson. "No, I'm not. I'm telling a truth." said Piper. "Look whoever you are, there's no such thing as vampires. I really don't believe in vampires, my son is not possessed by the vampire." said Jefferson.

"Officer Jefferson, we have two victims bitten in the neck and now they have turned gray and they have fangs." said one of the officers on the walkie talkie. "What?" said Jefferson. "See, I told you there's vampires in town. Your son is possessed by one of them." said Piper. "I guess, you're right. I gotta call my wife on the phone to inform her about this." said Jefferson. "Oh, please do. We have to get the vampire out of your son's body immediately." said Piper.

"Hello, babe. It's Jefferson, our son is possessed by the vampire. He's the one who bites victims and turn them into vampires, we gotta stop this madness." said Jefferson, talking to Rio on the phone. Piper warns the some of the few officers, revealing that Miles is possessed by the vampire.


	13. The Rising of the Full Moon

The Spider Gang and the Charmed Ones find Gwen passed out of the ground, Prue's ghost appeared. "Gwen!" said Phoebe. Prue's ghost shines her light to wake Gwen up from fainting, Gwen wakes up and sits up. "What just happened, where's Miles." said Peter B. "I don't know, the vampire victims freed him." said Gwen. "Did they hurt you?" said Paige. "No, I passed out. I saw them scared me, I felt a fire heating in my head. I was scared. It's all my fault, I let all of this happen." said Gwen. "Gwen, stop it. It's not your fault, we'll save Miles. We're in this together, get it together. Trust us, we have to continue our plan. Just snap out of it, you're not the problem." said Paige as Phoebe comforts Gwen with a hug. "Yeah, it's not your fault." said Prue's ghost.

"You are a strong girl, you have a golden heart." said Peter B. "Don't worry about things that are trying to get your head, like blaming yourself. You're still with us." said Peni. "We have to go find Miles during the upcoming full moon." said Phoebe. "Let's go, guys." said Nessie.

The Charmed Ones and the Spider Gang goes to find Miles, while his parents joining along to find him. The possessed Miles has an army of vampire victims to prepare the battle at the downtown. When they made it to find Miles, they get out of Nessie's van. "Miles!" shouted Peter B. "(deep, evil voice) Well, well. Looks like you're ready to battle, huh? I got my victims on you, the full moon is rising." said Miles, possessed. "You don't need to do this, we're going to get Victor out of you no matter what. Miles will survive, Victor needs to be gone." said Paige. "Miles, can you hear me? We know that you are possessed by Victor the vampire, we're gonna help you." said Jefferson. "Your son is with me now, you'll have to fight my victims first." said the possessed Miles.

The Spider Gang, Jefferson, and the Charmed Ones began to fight the vampire victims, while Rio stays in the van, holding a garlic antidote. The Charmed Ones used their garlic antidotes to turn the victims back to normal when they knocked some of them out. The vampire victim opens the van, but Rio throws the antidote into the victim's mouth and turning her back to normal.

"Miles, I'm the chosen one who can get Victor out." said Jenna, talking to the possessed Miles while fighting him. "Oh, watch me. You may never get your adoptive brother back." said Victor. "I will, this." said Jenna.

Jenna kicks behind the possessed Miles's knee, making him fall on his back. After the battle, Jenna pulls out the cross and the holy rose water. She throws the holy rose water at the possessed Miles, he stood up, but Jenna quickly shows the cross to Miles.

"Victor Skipper, I banish you out of Miles's body right now. In the name of God, I pray. I call to you, Lord. Take the vampire out of Miles's body, take him out now. I call to you, remove him out of Miles's body. In the name of Jesus!" said Jenna, exorcising Miles. Victor leaves Miles's body, Miles passes out. Everyone is frightened to see Victor escape from Miles's body, Miles went back to normal. Gwen tries to wake Miles up, but Peter stops her because the fight is not over yet. "How dare you made me leave his body, now I'm all ruined. I have no royalty, all I want is to be popular like any other person like the prince from the past. I have been fooled by every one of you, you shall feel my vampire wrath for the rest of your lives. I give you my curse." said Victor. "Oh yeah, but I don't think so. You should be vanquished by now. Charmed Ones, it's your choice now. Call out the spell." said Jenna.

"Curse be gone, curse be lost. Vampire be gone and never return to the victim." said The Charmed Ones, chanting their spell out. "Keep going, he's going vanquishing." said Jenna. "Curse be gone, curse be lost. Vampire be gone and never return to the victim." said The Charmed Ones, with Gwen joining them calling the spell out.

Victor vanquishes, turning everyone in town back to their human lives. "Miles?" said Rio. "Please wake up, son." said Jefferson.

Miles opened his eyes, he sits up. "What just happened? What am I doing out here in the downtown?" said Miles, confused. "Miles, you're back!" said Gwen as she hugged Miles. "Miles, you're OK." Said Peter B.

Everything is back to normal, everyone is happy that their town is saved.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones say goodbye to the Spider Gang.

The Next Day... The Charmed Ones give the Spider Gang and Miles's parents goodbye hugs. "Charmed Ones, I would like to say thank you for saving my life from the vampire who possessed me." said Miles. "You're welcome, be safe. Don't let the demons possess you." said Phoebe. "OK." Said Miles. "And Gwen, you really good at chanting the spell along with us. We're wondering if you could join us to be the Charmed One." Said Paige. "Maybe someday, I will. I'm with the Spider Gang to fight the villains. Maybe I will think about joining forces with you someday, maybe next time." said Gwen. "That will be alright." said Paige. "Thanks for giving me confidence." said Gwen as she and Paige gave each other a good bye hug. "No problem, you're a good kid." said Paige. "Prue, thank you for being with us." said Piper, talking to Prue's ghost before Prue vanishes.

"Miles, I want you to have this. This is your amulet, it helps protect you from danger, evil eye, and evil forces." said Leo as he gives Miles an protective amulet. "Thank you, Leo." said Miles. "Protect yourself with your new amulet so that the vampire won't get to you again." said Phoebe. "I will." said Miles as he wears his amulet.

"Thank you for saving my son, Charmed Ones and Jenna." said Jefferson. "You have been a good, new daughter to us, Jen." said Rio as she hugs Jenna. "Thanks, mom and dad." said Jenna. "My gosh, you called us mom and dad for the first time. I'm so proud of you. You and Miles are such good kids." said Jefferson as he hugged Jenna and Miles. "Gwen, this is yours. A garnet anklet." said Phoebe as she gives Gwen a garnet anklet. "Is this garnet?" asked Gwen. "Yes, it is. Garnet gives you hope and courage, it balances your sex drive and brings serenity and passion. It alleviates emotional disharmony to reduce." said Phoebe. "Thank you, Phoebe." said Gwen as she and Phoebe hugged.

"Well, guys. I guess this is goodbye, we will see you again soon. If anything happens, let us know." Said Phoebe to everyone. "We all will, thank you so much." said Jefferson. "You're welcome, goodbye everyone." said Phoebe. 

Everyone in Miles's home says goodbye to the Charmed Ones, while the Charmed Ones and Leo says goodbye and waved at them before leaving with Leo teleporting himself and the Charmed Ones to head home. "Jenna, thank you for saving my life. You've been so strong, like you have a golden heart." said Miles as he hugged his new sister Jenna as she hugged back. "No problem, brother." said Jenna.


	15. A Forgiving Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Gwen are babysitting Jenna at nighttime, but it comes passionate love while she is sleeping

That Night... Jenna is sleeping in her new bedroom, Miles and Gwen are at his bedroom. The song "Talk" by Khalid is playing in the radio. "When you was possessed by Victor the vampire, I was scared of you being controlled to rape me. It almost traumatized me." said Gwen. "I was being controlled by the vampire, I just can't get him stop. I was trying to get him out of me, but I have no control of him. I'm sorry." Said Miles. "I tried to stop you, but you were trying to bite me while being possessed. It makes me feel I'm scared of you." said Gwen. "Scared of me? I'm not possessed anymore, how come?" said Miles, confusingly glaring at Gwen. "Because it's so just-." said Gwen before she stumbled over the carpet and falls on top of Miles. "Confusing? Yeah, right." said Miles.

"Are you alright?" said Gwen. "Yeah, are you?" said Miles. "Yeah... That was embarrassing of me." said Gwen still laying on top of Miles. "I'm gonna get up." said Miles as he is trying to sit up. Gwen stops him from sitting up, restraining him down on the floor. "I don't think so, we both forgive one another. And now I must..." said Gwen.

Gwen kisses Miles passionately, straddling her legs around him. She began to grind on his groin while kissing him. "Gwen, what are you doing?" said Miles. "Continue doing the same thing like we were at the hotel." said Gwen. "But my sister, whatever you're doing with your butt against my groin. Stop." said Miles. "Why not?" said Gwen, still grinding on Miles. "Because it's dirty." said Miles. "Dirty? No, it's not that dirty. The garnet anklet balanced my sex drive, I have to do it." said Gwen. "Garnet anklet did what?" said Miles.

Gwen kisses him while grinding on him, Khalid's song Talk finished playing and the next song starts playing is "Meet Me Halfway" by The Black Eyed Peas. Gwen nibbles Miles's ear and neck, making him moan. "Oh wow, Gwen. My sister Jenna, she's sleeping." said Miles, struggling to breathe. "We'll do it in a quiet way, so she won't hear us." said Gwen, breathing. "You wanna suck before you ride on me?" asked Miles. Gwen giggled and said "Yes."

Gwen and Miles began to have their first time, while Jenna is sleeping with her headphones with her music playing.

The End


End file.
